Spray bottles, pump action containers and similar hand held consumer and industrial fluid delivery devices typically include a dip tube to transport fluid from the bottom of a container to a nozzle head. The fluid can be, for example, a household cleaning solution, plant fertilizer, perfume, suntan lotion and so on. The fluid enters the dip tube at or near a bottom of a container holding the fluid. The fluid is pumped through the dip tube, then to and out the nozzle head to a desired location.